In a lift installation, passengers are moved in a building. A lift installation with a recognition device for recognition of an identification code of a passenger is described in EP 0699617 A1, which is incorporated by reference herein. A recognition device is arranged in stationary position in the access region to the lift doors of the lift installation on each floor of the building. The recognition device permanently radiates an electromagnetic field. As soon as an information transmitter carried by the passenger goes into the electromagnetic field of a recognition device the information transmitter is awakened as a consequence of the electromagnetic field and transmits the data stored thereon, such as, for example, an identification code, to the recognition device. A stored, pre-defined item of destination floor information is associated with the recognised identification code and this item of destination floor information is communicated to the lift control. The lift control actuates, by this item of destination floor information, a destination call for the passenger. A lift car is moved to the floor of the passenger, the lift door is opened and the passenger boards the lift car and is moved to the destination floor.